Tree House
by FaithinBones
Summary: Sometimes it takes awhile to get the things you want; but, eventually does happen.


This story takes place after "The Memories In The Shallow Grave". Booth and Brennan have finally moved into a house with a big back yard. Oh and a big oak tree.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

When Booth was a child, he had a serious case of tree-house envy. His best friend, Bobby White, had a tree house and liked to brag to his friends that his father had built it for him one weekend for a birthday present. Booth wasn't sure if it was the fact that Bobby had the tree house or that his father had built it for him; but either way, he had vowed that some day he would have a tree house too.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had gone to the hardware store that morning and had bought lumber, nails, paint, caulking, a couple of small window panes, roofing shingles and roofing nails. Arriving back home, he drove his truck around the back of the house into the backyard and had unloaded his supplies beneath the oak tree standing towards the back of the yard. Getting busy, he carried his saw horse and extension ladder out of the garage and over to the tree. He then ran an extension cord out to the tree. It was 7:30 Saturday morning and he had until 5 p.m., Sunday to get his project done. That was when Brennan was supposed to be back from her conference. Christine was staying with Angela and Hodgins over the weekend. Angela had begged all week until Brennan and Booth had given in and let her take Christine for the weekend. Booth had decided to take advantage of the alone time and wanted to get this project finally done.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Working until 9 p.m. Saturday night, he had finished building the structure to his satisfaction. On Sunday, he used the time to paint and decorate. At 2:30 p.m. Booth stopped what he was doing, put all of his carpentry tools up and cleaned up the yard around the tree. Satisfied, Booth went into the house, took a shower and laid down for a nap.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had enjoyed the conference; but, she had missed Booth and Christine very much. When she got back to D.C., she had driven by the Hodgins house to pick up Christine. Angela had tried to talk Brennan into staying for a visit; but, Brennan realized that she couldn't wait to see Booth any longer. They had been apart for two and a half days and that was long enough. Arriving home, Brennan had found Booth sleeping. Not sure if it was fair to wake him up, Brennan decided to let him sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Waking up, Booth realized he wasn't in bed by himself. The room was dark so the sun must have set. Looking at the nightstand, Booth saw it was 11:23 p.m.

"Damn, I should have stayed awake or set the alarm clock." Booth thought.

Rolling over, Booth looked to see if Brennan was asleep. She was. Not wanting to wake her up and yet wanting to do just that, Booth got out of bed and went into the kitchen to eat something. He was starving. Getting out the left over pizza from the fridge, Booth decided to just eat it cold. Sitting at the table, Booth was finishing his third slice when Brennan came into the room.

Smiling, Brennan walked over to Booth and hugged him. Smiling back, Booth got up from the table and kissed Brennan. Finally, he broke the kiss and said, "I'm glad your home."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I'm glad I'm home too. What did you do while I was gone?"

Cocking his head to the side , Booth said, "Oh, I just took care of some home repairs and stuff. Let's not talk about that stuff." Taking her hand in his, Booth led Brennan back to bed.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Booth was eating some toast when Brennan walked into the kitchen with Christine. Seeing his daughter, Booth took Christine from Brennan's arms and told Brennan, "I have a surprise for you in the back yard."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "Did you finally build that arbor you wanted to build?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Nope."

Not saying anything further, Booth carried Christine out to the back yard. Curious, Brennan followed. Not seeing anything near the house, Brennan turned to Booth and looked at him.

Smiling, Booth pointed out in the yard, to the oak tree. Much to her surprise, Brennan saw a tree house. Not just any tree house either. It was painted white with mint green trim and contained two windows with panes on either side of the door.

Grinning, Brennan ran to the oak tree and started climbing up the ladder to the tree house. While climbing the ladder, Brennan saw that above the door to the tree house, a sign had been painted with the words "Brennan's Lab" on it. The sign had little bones painted around the edges. Stepping up onto the porch, Brennan found that the door had four hearts painted on it. Each heart had a name printed in it: Booth, Bones, Christine, Parker. Looking down at Booth, Brennan felt tears sliding down her cheeks. It was the most beautiful tree house she had ever seen.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Any good? Want to review this story? I would be happy to hear what you think of it.


End file.
